1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical module and an optical device control circuit for the optical module.
2. Related Background Art
An optical module generates an optical signal in response to an electric signal received. There are various types of such optical modules. An optical module of one type comprises a Peltier device, a semiconductor laser device provided on the Peltier device, and a circuit device for driving the semiconductor laser device. A light-generating module of another type comprises a Peltier device, a semiconductor optical amplifier provided on the Peltier device, an optical waveguide having a grating optically coupled to the semiconductor optical amplifier, and a circuit device for driving the semiconductor optical amplifier. The circuit device is connected to a power supply and a ground and is connected to the semiconductor optical amplifier for supplying a driving signal to the semiconductor optical amplifier. A light-generating module of still another type comprises a Peltier device, a semiconductor optical integrated device provided on the Peltier device, and a circuit device for driving the semiconductor optical integrated device. The semiconductor optical integrated device includes a semiconductor light-generating portion and a semiconductor modulation portion. The circuit device is connected to a power supply and a ground and is also connected to the semiconductor optical integrated device to supply a driving signal to the semiconductor modulation device.